Dalljchugh
|homeworld = Origin|sex = Male|affiliation = Klingon Empire *Klingon Defense Force Borg Cooperative|rank = 'ech|father = Kras (QaS)|mother = Huss (HuS)|birth = 2319|image1 = Dalljchugh headshot.png|additional_names = Torghn, son of Kras, of the House of Valkris One of Eight|birthplace = Qo'noS|occupation = KDF officer|assignment = CO, }}Torghn, son of Kras, of the House of Valkris (tlhIngan Hol: torghen, QaS puqloD, valQIS tuq), later known as One of Eight, and finally wa' 'e' DalIjchugh ("Forgotten One"), was a male Klingon who was assimilated by the Borg, then liberated in the early 25th century, and finally returned to serve with the Klingon Defense Force on behalf of the Borg Cooperative. Shortly after his return, Dalljchugh was recruited as a temporal operative in Temporal Squadron 2400. Biography Early life Born on Qo'noS in 2319, Torghn would become an able engineer and warrior. He proved himself during the Dominion War as the executive officer of one of the new warships, the IKS Fragh'ka. After the war, Torghn was given command of the IKS Yab'IoD and tasked with assisting the expansion of the Klingon Empire in the Beta Quadrant. Assimilation The Borg Collective, reeling from the destruction of its unicomplex by the crew of the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Voyager USS Voyager], was dispatching vessels to the far reaches of the Milky Way Galaxy to assimilate species, technology, and knowledge. Torghn and his crew aboard the Yab'IoD ran afoul of a Borg sphere that had just scoured a remote Klingon colony. The Bird-of-Prey was no match for the sphere and most of its crew was assimilated, Torghn among them. He would live as a Borg drone for the next twenty years. Liberation As the Borg Cooperative worked to free drones from the Collective, they eventually liberated Torghn. However, he was damaged during the neutralization of his sphere and when this battered Klingon warrior was freed, he realized that he had lost who he was. Torghn's memories, including his name, were lost or in pieces. Now free to act on his own, the old Klingon chose to join with the Cooperative in the hope of finding his place in the galaxy. He took on the designation One of Eight. Returning home During Operation Delta Rising and the organization of the Delta Alliance, One of Eight was able to learn of his past as Torghn. However, his family thought he had died in battle and disavowed him upon his return, giving him the name wa' 'e' DalIjchugh. Choosing to accept the name, Dalljchugh attempted to find his place among his former people through battle. He gathered a unique crew and came to distinguish himself, even though he belonged to no House. He earned the respect of many officers and warriors in the Klingon Defense Force and he was adopted into the House of K'mpec and awarded with the shuttle chu'ngay'. Chronology ;2319 :Born on Qo'noS. ;2370 :Earned position of executive officer aboard the IKS Fragh'ka. ;2375 :Given command of the IKS Yab'loD. ;2378 :Assimilated by the Borg Collective. ;2400 :Freed from the Collective by and joined the Borg Cooperative. ;2409 :Returned to Qo'noS; earns place on the IKS wamwI'ngay' as third officer. ;2410 :Joined the House of K'mpec and given command of the . Appendices Connections References Category:Klingons Category:Liberated Borg Category:Klingon Defense Force personnel Category:Temporal operatives